Hyrule
by SectumsempraSammy
Summary: Basically just a description of Hyrule, dont know if imma turn it into a story, just made out of Boredom


A white castle with green rooftops stood tall in the distance, looking down at the small market below. At its playful fountain in the center, bubbling as people from all over held conversations. As a small girl in yellow chased a lonesome chicken around the square, that would be overcome by stray dogs at nightfall. The solitary guard by the drawbridge standing on duty, night and day, watching people come and go. The two men laughing and joking heartily next to a lone tree. The groups of townsfolk gathered around the nearby stand, talking and gossiping as they wait for the salesman to get to them. Beyond the marked is a world not many have seen, spread across the vast field.

Leaving the market, crossing the large wooden drawbridge, and wandering west you see a small village set at the top of a flight of stairs. Carpenters hurrying here and there, not getting anything accomplished, as their boss stands moodily by the tree, wondering if the job will ever be done. The sound of chickens is loud as they call out to each other from their hiding spots, as a lone woman is standing in shock as she looks around the area searching for then, for they had escaped once again. A path in the north-east corner of the village trails up to the quiet graveyard. Thumping his stick on the ground, a small boy pretends to be the grave keeper, as he is not allowed to go on the Heart-Pounding Grave-Digging Tour held each night.

Up and over to the east of the village, is a tall mountain. The only danger there was the fear of getting hugged to death by a smiling Goron. The peak surrounded by a ring of clouds, that reflect the mountains mood. Swinging down and out of the village, turning east, is a river. Following up the river, at the very back is a crashing waterfall, only calmed by a lullaby. Inside were the guardians of the water, making sure it stays clean and pure. Walking along the path to the top, is the king, sitting guard in front of the entrance to their Lords home, a lake, surrounded by tall rocky cliffs. Over in the corner, a Great Fairy calls a cave blocked by a rocky wall her home.

Leaving the river behind, and all its occupants, once again east, is a small forest. A small bridge divides it from the field, and all is dangers. Stepping onto the forest floor, you are automatically greeted by many little Kokiri's in green clothing, a small fairy following each. North of the entrance is the path leading to the great Deku Tree. To where he stands forevermore, looking down at the little Kokiri children. Leaving the Deku Tree, to the right is a little shop, then a small pond. On the other side, a wall, covered in vines. Up atop the wall, the Lost Woods holds home to the strange creatures that find it peaceful, and also to those who had gotten lost. Twisting through the woods, at the very end, if you make it, is the Sacred Forest Meadow. Guarded by many Deku's, its a peaceful place to be, where the Forest Temple stands quietly waiting for the day someone will come inside and kill the monsters within.

Traveling outside of the forest, in the very middle of the field is a ranch. Its tall stone walls made to keep in the horses, as they run freely around the place, not a care in the world. A small red haired girl stands next to a baby horse, scared of anyone besides her, as she sings a song to the colt, one her mother taught her. By night, the place is filed with crows, as all the horses and cows are tucked safely away in the stable.

Stand outside facing the ranch, walk around and to the left will be a lake. The only way in was by ladder, secretly tucked to the side. Grass growing freely, as the Professor in the only house study's the lake and its water. Running along the wooden bridge, to a small island in the center, where a large dead tree stands, guarding the temple below. Swim over to the far right, is the fishing pond. The lonely man standing inside, scratching his armpit as he waits for the next customer to come and catch, when he calls, "a lunker!"

Leave the lake behind, and follow the path to the west, you come to the Gerudo fortress. Three guards stand on the opposing side of the bridge suspended over a rapid river many meters below, make sure none that are not allowed, gain access to their fortress. Jump, or fall, into the river below, you will be dragged back to then great lake. Wander back over the drawbridge and into the market, turn right, and you will venture into the Temple of Time.

* * *

But, that is what Hyrule used to look like, but now everything is different. Looking out, of the Temple, you no longer see the brightly colored market place, you see a cold, dark square, filled with nightmarish creatures, that could paralyze you as you tried to run away. The white castle has been turned black, surrounded by a flaming pit of lava to keep all out, only the white stone archway stood in the same spot it had previously. The place is sad, and empty. Nothing like the home Link remembered. But, this was his home now.


End file.
